Hot Chocolate
by Solangelo-Ships
Summary: Nico gets up in the middle of the night to make hot chocolate. Solangelo! Hope you like and sorry I suck life a summaries. Warning: This story is severely cliche and fluffy. And I didn't know weather is should be hurt/comfort or friendship so I went for hurt/comfort. (Along with Romance of course.)


Nico woke up with a start. He'd realized tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had wanted to scream, but he kept himself from doing so. He didn't want to wake anyone up, specifically his over-protective boyfriend that was lying next to him. He was just having another dream about being back in Tartarus.

The dreams used to happen every night when he was on the _Argo II_. He'd trained himself to be silent during the nightmares, afraid he'd wake someone up on the boat. He didn't want anyone being concerned over him when there were _way _more important things.

The Son of Hades slowly got up out of bed. He slipped on Will's orange hoodie with the sunshine on it and a pair of black slippers. He pulled the hood up and walked outside. He walked over to the Big House. He walked into the kitchen area and got the stuff out to make hot chocolate. He got out a mug and poured some milk into it. Then he put the cup in the microwave. He was about the turn around when a pair of arms slid around his waist.

"Are you okay? What are you doing up?" Will whispered into his ear.

Nico nodded, turning around to face Will. He wrapped his arms around Will's torso, leaning into him.

"I'm fine," Nico lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he muttered into his chest.

"Then why are you here at 2:30a.m.?" Will asked, pulling Nico away slightly to look into his eyes.

"Fine, I just had a bad dream. I really am fine though."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He flinched back as Nico shook his head. He noticed the tears that started forming in the Italian's eyes. That told Will that it was about Tartarus. That was one of the only things that made Nico di Angelo- the Ghost King- cry. Will pulled his boyfriend as close as he possibly could. Nico squeezed Will as he cried into his chest.

They boys jumped back when the microwave went off. Nico wiped his eyes and got the mug out of the microwave.

"Do you want some too?" Nico asked.

Will walked over and got a mug out. He poured some milk in it and heated it up. Will stood behind Nico, arms wrapped around his waist as he stirred in the hot chocolate mix. When Will's cup was done, he mimicked Nico's actions. Nico hopped up on the counter, drinking out of his mug. Will leaned on the counter next to him.

"How did you know I was here?" Nico questioned.

"I woke up as you were walking out of the cabin. I got up and followed you to make sure you were okay," Will answered.

He nodded. Silence fell back over them. Out of nowhere, Will leaned up and kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico nearly chocked on the sip of hot chocolate he was drinking. When Will pulled back, he noticed the slight blush on the son of Hades' cheeks.

They've been dating for a few months now, and Will still adored how Nico blushed whenever Will did something romantic like hold doors for him, kiss him, or flirt with him. Will couldn't help it, Nico was just so adorable!

Apparently Will's mouth agreed with his thoughts because that's exactly what he said.

"You're so adorable," Will said, staring into Nico's eyes.

"W-what?" Nico asked, his blush darkening.

"You. You're so cute. You're so adorable when you blush, when you talk, when you glare at me, and when you smile. Oh Gods, when you smile," Will listed.

Nico was 99% sure he looked like a tomato. Just because they were dating, didn't mean he knew how to not be flattered and embarrassed by Will's affection.

Will set his mug down and turned to face Nico. The son of Apollo reached up to cup Nico's face. Will's touch made Nico's flaming cheeks feel even hotter. Nico had on the cutest embarrassed smile that- in Will's opinion, made him look like an angel. Will slowly started leaning in. Nico followed his actions.

When their lips met, Nico's heart rate went through the roof. Will felt Nico's soft, warm lips. Will tasted the smallest traces of chocolate. After a few moments, Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck. They both readjusted themselves to Will was standing in front of Nico leaning against the counter and Nico's legs were wrapped around Will's midsection.

Will's hand that wasn't cupping Nico's face was entangled into his mop of black hair, gently tugging at the strands. Nico made a muffled moan against Will's lips every time he gently tugged at his hair.

They broke apart when air was needed. Will's hands moved down to Nico's waist. Nico smiled at Will and bit his lip. Then he leaned his head on Will's shoulder. After a few minutes, Will realized Nico had fallen asleep.

The son of Apollo put the 2 mugs in the sink and picked Nico up bridal style. He carried the sleeping Italian to the Hades cabin. He managed to get the door open. He kicked it shut and carefully placed his boyfriends body on the bed. He spread the blankets over Nico and tucked him in. Then Will slid into the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Nico rolled over and cuddled into Will. Moments later sleep finally overtook Will.

**God. This was extremely corny and cliché. Hope it was okay.**


End file.
